


Becoming you

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 2





	Becoming you

“还有一批货什么时候到？”港口昏暗的灯光闪烁，毒品贩子点燃一支烟，看都没看对面的人，压低了声音问。  
“大概，明天……”那人嗫嚅着，抖抖索索地改口，“很快——很快就能到了。”  
“这货不到，船就开不了啊。”毒品贩子冲那人吐了口烟雾，抬高下巴，语气里满是威胁的成分。  
“这……”  
“你等不到货了。”一个声音从上方传来，紧接着毒品贩子的手腕就被什么东西击中，烟掉在地上，他刚抬起头，一脚飞踢便正中面门，脏话还没出口便化成呜咽，那个令无数罪犯恐惧的噩梦如今正落在他们面前，未及目光聚焦便将他们横扫在地，可怜的毒品贩子最后看到的是那支掉在地上的烟，一小团火焰燃烧着，被一只黑色的靴子踩灭。

男人站在屋顶，披风顺着风飘扬，他揭下面罩，从腰带里摸出一根烟。微弱的火焰一瞬间将他的蓝眼睛照亮。  
他深深吸了一口，将自己重新沉浸在黑暗里，缓缓吐出一缕灰色的烟雾。  
“你没杀他们。”一个声音从他背后传来，男人丝毫不受影响，依旧不紧不慢地抽着烟，手指间烟雾缭绕。  
“你只是把他们都打晕了，然后捆起来丢到一边。”一抹蓝色从阴影中显现出来，靠近男人孤独的背影，“我已经通知警局了，不用担心。”  
“你总喜欢做这些多余的事，是吗，迪基鸟？”男人有点不耐烦地掐灭了手中的烟，走到屋顶的边缘，俯瞰灯火斑斓的城市。  
“从不多余。”迪克走上前，站在他身侧。“这一点没人比你更清楚。”  
男人沉默着，似乎拒绝多说一句话。  
“杰森。”迪克放缓了声音，“你知道自己在干什么，对吗？”  
“不。”杰森哑着嗓子，“从不。”他低声道。  
“他把披风给了你。”迪克将手轻轻搭在男人的肩膀上，“你做的很好。”  
“不。”杰森再次否认，他低下头看着自己抬起的双手，“……我不知道。”  
“杰……”  
“你才是应该继承这件披风的人，迪克。”杰森打断对方，“就算不是你，也该是提姆——他是最像他的人，所有人都这么认为。或者，达米安——那小鬼是他的亲儿子！……但我不知道他妈的为什么是我……”  
“杰森。”迪克的手不知何时移到了他的背部，年长者轻轻的安抚令男人方才升温的激动情绪冷却下来。“没有人知道他的想法。”  
杰森永远不会承认迪克是个能让人安心的兄长，就像他从来不会承认布鲁斯是个合格的父亲。  
“但我们都知道他这么做必定有他的打算，而我们尊重他最后的选择。”迪克的声音不大，却蕴蓄着某种力量。“因为我们爱他。”  
“……我先走了。”杰森叹了口气，重新戴上面罩，胡乱在迪克肩上拧了一把便消失在夜色中。  
迪克看着他射出钩锁，飞翔在城市的上空，披风裹着月色，面罩下露出坚毅的弧度。  
他很久都没有说话。

结束了夜巡的杰森来到一座墓前。  
月光勾勒出墓碑的轮廓，将那上边刻着的字体照得发亮。  
那是他自己的墓碑，他死去，却又从那坟墓里爬出来，沾着满手的鲜血，在绝望中重生。  
旁边那座墓碑是属于另一个人的。  
那个人在生命的最后时刻将这套制服交予他。  
而他至今不知道他究竟在想什么。

布鲁斯好像不在。  
杰森悄悄溜进蝙蝠洞，四下打量了一下，他提前看过布鲁斯的日程表，后者今天有一个重要的会议要开，这会儿他应该正在办公室里忙于应酬。杰森有个伟大的计划，他想这么做好久了。  
杰森踮起脚，直起身子，拽住一块黑漆漆的布料往下一扯，一件黑色的制服便从柜子里落下来。他咧着嘴，将那比自己大一圈的制服用力抖了抖，双手将它举过头顶，面罩在他头上耷拉下来，披风长长的在地上拖着。  
他快步跑出蝙蝠洞。  
“阿福！”杰森举着那制服一路跑到厨房，在门口差点踩着披风把自己绊倒，老管家转过头看到整个儿笼在蝙蝠装里的小少爷，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“你看，我像不像蝙蝠侠！”杰森涨红着脸，也不知道是因为兴奋还是因为方才跑得太急。  
“我想如果布鲁斯老爷看到您的样子，他一定会很开心的。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着说，同时朝对面望了一下，杰森眨眨眼睛，蹦跳着转了个身，迎头便撞上西装革履的布鲁斯。  
杰森睁大了蓝眼睛，还高举着双手——尽管他的手臂已经有点发酸了，蝙蝠侠的头罩正落在他脑袋上方，这让他看起来有点滑稽，像一个偷穿父亲衣服被发现的小孩。不过他一点儿也不害怕，相反，下一秒他就开心地笑起来。杰森后退了两步，过长的披风牵绊了他，让他趔趄了一下，不过他晃了晃身子又立刻站得稳稳当当。  
“布鲁斯布鲁斯！”他踮起脚来，努力将手臂举得更高一点，清澈的蓝眼睛与面前高大的男人对视。“如果我以后也成为蝙蝠侠了，你会为我骄傲吗？”  
杰森期待地盯着布鲁斯，仿佛他真的已经穿上了那身制服，而他的导师会满意地点点头，向他投以赞许的目光。  
布鲁斯看着他，轻轻叹了口气：“好了，杰森。把制服放回去。晚上我们还要夜巡。”  
“布鲁斯！”男孩撅起嘴，笨拙地甩了甩手臂，披风耷拉着在他身后左右抖了两下，“你会为我骄傲的，对吗？”  
“杰森。”布鲁斯的语气严厉起来，仅仅是叫了声名字也让杰森知道他不会再说第二遍。  
男孩垂着脑袋，有点沮丧地放下手臂，默默地把拖在地上的制服卷起来抱在怀里，头也不回地跑开了。  
他没有看到男人望着他小小的背影，露出略带自责的眼神。

“你会吗？”杰森轻声问。他摘下面罩，走上前，脱掉手套，温热的手掌抚上冰凉的墓碑。“如果我以后也成为了蝙蝠侠……你会为我骄傲吗？”  
他永远都听不到对方的回答。  
但是自他接过披风的那一刻起，所有的答案都早已不言自明。  
哥谭需要蝙蝠侠的守护。  
小时候，杰森认为那制服是英雄的象征，他最大的梦想就是从那位英雄的手中接过制服，替他守卫这座城市。那披风不重，于他而言不过是太长了些，他便将那披风举过头顶，装作自己已经足够高大能融进那制服里。而多年之后，当他真正接过披风的时候，他才明白那披风的重量。  
他在那时才明白这件披风的意义。  
杰森永远不想记起男人的模样，那男人冷峻的眼神总是让他期望得到的回应落了空。他问过那个男人很多问题，男人有时候会回应他，但大多数时候不会。后来他不再问了，因为他知道即使问再多得到的也只是沉默。但唯有那一个问题他始终执着，始终期盼着对方给予回答。那是他从小到大的愿望，也是唯一一个没能实现的愿望。  
因为那个能替他满足这个愿望的人已经不在了。  
其实他明白的——所有的话，所有的疑问，所有的回答，在他接过披风的时候其实都已经明了。  
他不过是想听对方亲口告诉他。

杰森摸到腰带里装着的烟盒，他下意识地按了按，犹豫了一下最终将手臂垂下来，他重新戴好手套，将蝙蝠侠的面罩遮过半边脸颊。  
他不愿去记起那个人的模样，却忘记自己早已成为了他。他不愿去回忆自己和那个人任何相关的一切，却忘不了他爱他。  
布鲁斯隐藏了一个足以让他等待一生的回答，哪怕杰森其实早已知晓。

杰森将自己潜藏在每一个黑夜里，像极了多年前那个曾站在他身边的人。  
“如果我以后也成为了蝙蝠侠……”他第一千零一次在心里默念这个问题，射出钩锁，从高楼上一跃而下——  
“布鲁斯，你会为我骄傲吗？”


End file.
